


Alle meine Entchen ...

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [60]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Bickering, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Childhood Memories, Cliche, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Silly, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist der Meinung, daß Boerne noch einiges zu lernen hat.</p><p>  <i>"Thiel ... wenn Sie glauben, ich klettere mit Ihnen nachts über diesen Zaun ins Freibad ... Thiel ... was soll denn der Unsinn ..."</i><br/><i> "Zu hoch, hm? Kann es sein, daß Sie das nicht mehr schaffen?"</i><br/><i> "Ich habe nicht die geringsten Probleme - oh nein! Darauf falle ich nicht rein! Wenn Sie denken, Sie können mich mit so einem durchsichtigen Manöver provozieren ... Thiel? Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/80749.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alle meine Entchen ...

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Ich kann nicht schwimmen  
>  **A/N:** Diese Bingokarte bringt wirklich die unsinnigsten Texte in einem hervor ;) Mit Sicherheit hätte ich mich ohne nicht getraut, dieses Klischee zu schreiben. Aber hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht :)  
>  Original-Postingdatum: 13. Mai 2013

***

_"Thiel ... wenn Sie glauben, ich klettere mit Ihnen nachts über diesen Zaun ins Freibad ... Thiel ... was soll denn der Unsinn ..."_

_"Zu hoch, hm? Kann es sein, daß Sie das nicht mehr schaffen?"_

_"Ich habe nicht die geringsten Probleme - oh nein! Darauf falle ich nicht rein! Wenn Sie denken, Sie können mich mit so einem durchsichtigen Manöver provozieren ... Thiel? Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"_

_"Ich ... bin ... jeden ... falls ... schon ... fast - verdammt!"_

_"Haben Sie sich weh getan?"_

_"Alles in Ordnung. Kommen Sie jetzt?"_

_"Thiel ... ich habe kein Interesse an einer Schwimmstunde."_

_"Boerne ... Sie wollen doch wohl nicht ernsthaft den Rest Ihres Lebens als Nichtschwimmer verbringen?"_

_"Wieso? Ich komme sehr gut zurecht ohne zu schwimmen."_

_"Sehr gut zurecht ... daß ich nicht lache. Letzte Woche wären Sie beinahe ertrunken; ich mußte Sie aus dem Wasser ziehen und Kleinschmidt ist uns entkommen."_

_"Mein Gott Thiel, jetzt hacken Sie doch nicht ewig auf dieser Sache herum."_

_"Ich zeige Ihnen, wie das geht. Ist ganz einfach. Und heute Nacht auch ganz ohne Publikum."_

_"Nein."_

_"Boerne ..."_

_"Ich habe auch gar keine Badehose mit. Ich besitze überhaupt keine Badehose."_

_"Keine Sorge, ich habe Ihnen eine gekauft."_

_"Sie haben - was?"_

_"Ziehe ich von der Miete ab. Kommen Sie jetzt?"_

***

Warum hatte er sich bloß darauf eingelassen? Boerne kam sich mehr als lächerlich vor, als er sich vorsichtig ins Nichtschwimmerbecken vortastete. Das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er für diese Nacht geplant hatte! Thiels Hinweise darauf, daß er seinem Sohn auch erfolgreich Schwimmen beigebracht hatte, beruhigten ihn nicht wirklich. Außerdem war das Wasser kalt. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich kalt, immerhin hatten sie nun schon tagelang tropische Temperaturen. Aber naß. Auf jeden Fall naß. Und er kam sich viel zu nackt vor. Diese Badehose hatte Thiel doch mit Absicht ausgesucht, damit er sich noch unwohler fühlte.

"Keine Angst", sagte Thiel. "Und jetzt probieren Sie mal aus, wie das Wasser Sie trägt. Einfach auf den Rücken legen und ausstrecken."

"Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Energisch, nur daß Thiel das nicht zu beeindrucken schien.

"Schauen Sie, so." Thiel warf sich auf den Rücken und trieb einige Sekunden im Wasser, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Sie _wissen_ doch, daß das funktioniert."

Er kreuzte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust. " _Sie_ trägt das Wasser vielleicht. Das ist eine Frage von Masse und Verdrängung."

"Boerne ..." Thiel klang halb belustigt, halb verzweifelt. "Das Wasser geht Ihnen doch kaum bis zur Brust. Sie können sich jederzeit wieder hinstellen."

Natürlich hatte Thiel recht. Theoretisch. Aber die Idee gefiel ihm trotzdem ganz und gar nicht. Sich dem Wasser auszuliefern, und Thiel, in diesem leeren Schwimmbad, mitten in der Nacht ... Wenn Thiel es plötzlich lustig finden würde, ihn unter Wasser zu tauchen ... Er konnte sich nur zu gut an seinen letzten Freibadbesuch erinnern. Mit seiner Cousine, dieser hinterlistigen, gemeinen -

"Boerne." Thiel berührte ihn leicht am Arm, und ihm wurde bewußt, daß er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. "Passen Sie auf, ich halte Sie fest. Es kann ganz bestimmt nichts schief gehen. Sie müssen sich einfach nur ausstrecken und gar nichts weiter tun."

Wahrscheinlich lag es an Thiels Tonfall, der ganz ernsthaft klang. Nicht so, als wolle er sich über ihn lustig machen. Nicht ungeduldig. So als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, und als wäre das hier eine völlig normale Situation. Und wenn er es recht bedachte, war es das eigentlich auch, für ihre Verhältnisse. Sie hatten zusammen schon wesentlich absurdere Dinge erlebt. Ihr Verhältnis war eine einzige Absurdität ... Boerne holte tief Luft und ließ sich nach hinten kippen, in Thiels Arm, und dann hatte ihn der Auftrieb schon erfaßt und er lag tatsächlich im Wasser. Auf dem Wasser. Einen Moment lang verspürte er den Impuls, wild loszurudern, um nicht unterzugehen, aber Thiel sagte _ganz ruhig_ und dann spürte er einen warmen Arm in seinem Rücken, der ihn stützte.

"Sehen Sie", sagte Thiel ziemlich nah an seinem Ohr, "das ist ganz einfach."

"Und jetzt?" Er versuchte vergeblich, das leichte Zittern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Aber Thiel kommentierte das zum Glück nicht, sondern sagte nur: "Strecken Sie sich ganz flach aus und entspannen Sie sich. Merken Sie, wie das Wasser Sie trägt?"

Er bemühte sich, den Anweisungen zu folgen, und sah hoch zum Himmel. Das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als er als Kind regelmäßig im Planetarium gewesen war. Ein schöner Sommer war das gewesen. Thiel bewegte sich, und er spannte unwillkürlich seine Muskeln an. "Das machen Sie sehr gut", sagte Thiel, und obwohl das vom Inhalt her gesehen mehr als albern war, denn eigentlich tat er ja gar nichts, klang Thiel so, als meinte er das völlig ernst.

"So, und jetzt werde ich ganz vorsichtig meinen Arm weg -"

"Nein!" Die Panik war zurück, aber Thiel faßte ihn fester, bevor er um sich schlagen konnte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Keine hektischen Bewegungen, ganz ruhig." Die Stimme war wieder sehr nahe an seinem Ohr. "Sie müssen fast gar nichts tun, um auf dem Wasser treiben zu bleiben. Es reicht schon, wenn Sie ganz leicht mit den Händen paddeln." Thiels freie Hand wanderte an seinem Arm herab und zeigte ihm, was er tun sollte. "So. Und die Beine ganz leicht bewegen - genau so, das reicht schon völlig aus. Sie brauchen so flach auf dem Rücken fast keine Kraft, um über Wasser zu bleiben."

Das war logisch. Das war an sich völlig logisch. Aber er wollte trotzdem nicht, daß Thiel ihn los ließ.

"Denken Sie dran, das Wasser ist hier gerade mal einszwanzig tief. Im Zweifelsfall stellen Sie sich einfach hin. O.K.?"

"O.K." Nichts war O.K., aber Thiel klang so überzeugt, daß er ihm fast glaubte. Und dann zog Thiel langsam seinen Arm zurück, und er paddelte, und er trieb. Nein, er schwebte. Wie in einem Traum, schwerelos und mühelos, unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel.

Bis er mit dem Kopf gegen den Beckenrand stieß und sich erschrocken aufrichtete. "Verdammt!"

"Na seien Sie mal froh, daß Sie nicht so gerast sind", sagte Thiel gut gelaunt neben ihm. "Und?"

"Das ist ja ganz einfach."

"Sag ich doch." Thiel grinste, das konnte er sogar im Mondlicht sehen. "Und Sie haben Ihr halbes Leben als Nichtschwimmer verbracht."

"Ich hoffe doch nicht, daß das schon die Hälfte war! Immerhin steigt die Lebenserwartung mit jedem -"

"Boerne ..." Thiel verdrehte vermutlich die Augen, auch wenn er das nicht so genau erkennen konnte. "Geben Sie schon zu, daß ich recht hatte."

"Treiben Sie's nicht zu weit, Thiel. Und über die Badehose reden wir noch."

"Ach, kommen Sie. Ein bißchen Spaß werde ich bei der Sache doch wohl auch haben dürfen, wenn ich schon meinen Nachtschlaf opfere, um Ihnen Schwimmunterricht zu geben."

"Ich habe Sie überhaupt nicht gebeten, mir -" Er brach ab, als ihm auffiel, wie oft er genau diesen Satz schon von Thiel gehört hatte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Punkt, auf den er eigentlich hinauswollte. "Gelbe Entchen vor orangenem Hintergrund. Ehrlich Thiel, das ist nicht lustig." Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das gräßliche Ding, das Thiel ihm vor einer halben Stunde vor die Nase gehalten hatte.

"Ist Ihnen kalt?" Thiel war einen Schritt näher getreten und zog ihn ohne weitere Umstände in seine Arme. Was ihn schlagartig daran erinnerte, daß sie beide fast völlig nackt waren. Und daran, weshalb er sich von Thiel überhaupt zu diesem Mondscheinspaziergang hatte überreden lassen. Er hatte ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen können, was für perfide Pläne Thiel in Wirklichkeit ... Warmer Atem strich über seinen Hals und er vergaß den Rest. Finger strichen unter Wasser an seinem Rückgrat entlang ... ein sehr merkwürdiges, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl. "Vielleicht sollte ich Sie jetzt lieber aus dem Wasser lassen", flüsterte Thiel, so nahe an seinem Ohr, daß die Lippen ihn fast berührten. "Ich könnte Sie abtrocknen. Und Sie könnten sich eine geeignete Gegenleistung für meinen hervorragenden Schwimmunterricht überlegen ..."

In solchen Momenten konnte Thiel manchmal erstaunlich eloquent sein. Während ihm regelmäßig die Worte fehlten; ein Umstand, der ihm etwas unangenehm war, Thiel aber zu erfreuen schien. Er nickte stumm und wurde bei der Hand gepackt und zielstrebig Richtung Ausstieg gezogen. Die Badehose würde wohl ziemlich schnell kein Thema mehr sein.

Und sowieso waren im Mondlicht alle Entchen grau.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Die nicht jugendfreie Fortsetzung gibt es friends-locked in meinem lj: [Nachts im Freibad](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/90495.html), vgl. auch die [Übersicht über alle meine expliziten Thiel/Boerne-Geschichten](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/12458.html).


End file.
